


second chance

by Spikedluv



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you, uh, did you read that?” Will asked, trying not to show outwardly just how horrified he felt inside at that prospect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second chance

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for the episode that just aired Friday, February 22.
> 
> Written: February 24, 2013

Will was feeling pretty good when he exited the bathroom. Gabi and his baby girl were both going to be okay, and he and Sonny were spending more time together after a long night at the hospital with Sonny by his side. Will had been so grateful to see Sonny when he showed up at the hospital. He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed Sonny until he was there.

When Will returned to the main room of the coffee shop, he just looked at Sonny, trying to memorize this moment so he could pull it out later and hold it close to his heart. It took him a few moments to realize that Sonny held the Valentine’s Day card Will had written out earlier that day when he’d thought that Sonny’s gift meant he wanted to get back together. Even worse, the card was no longer inside the envelope, which meant . . . .

“Did you, uh, did you read that?” Will asked, trying not to show outwardly just how horrified he felt inside at that prospect.

Sonny gave Will a guilty look, but nodded. “Yeah,” he admitted. “I know I shouldn’t have, but I saw my name and I just . . . .”

Will huffed a humorless laugh. “You weren’t supposed to see that.” God, could he even look like any more of an idiot in front of Sonny? Will covered his face with both hands. His luck completely and totally sucked.

“Why not?” Sonny said.

Will dropped his hands and stared at Sonny. “Because I’m an _idiot_ ,” he said. “And I’d like to retain _some_ dignity.” Will sighed. “If that’s even at all possible anymore.”

Sonny took a step closer. “Why are you an idiot?”

“Because I thought, when I wrote that . . .” Will waved a hand towards the card. “I thought you wanted to get back together. When I opened your gift, the mp3 player. It was stupid. I should’ve realized, but I . . . .” I wanted it so badly, Will thought.

“When you showed up here earlier,” Sonny said, sounding as if a light was suddenly dawning. “It wasn’t to return it?”

Will shook his head. “No.”

“It was because you thought . . . .”

“ _Yes_ ,” Will said. “Yes, okay? Look, I know it was stupid . . . .”

Sonny pressed a finger to Will’s lips. He didn’t press hard, but the shock of it was enough to shut Will up.

“When you came in earlier, you were so happy.”

Will took a breath to answer, but Sonny didn’t want a response. He pressed his finger more firmly against Will’s lips.

“I thought it was about the baby,” Sonny said.

Instead of trying to answer verbally, Will shook his head.

“It was because . . . .” Sonny glanced down at the card in his hand. “It was because of us.”

“Yes,” Will said against Sonny’s finger.

“I didn’t know,” Sonny said.

Will pulled Sonny’s finger away from his lips and gave his hand a squeeze. “I know. I didn’t want you to know. I was so embarrassed that I’d jumped to the wrong conclusion.” Like mother, like son, Will thought. “It’s not your fault. I should’ve realized it was too good to be true.”

“But you . . . you said you wanted to be friends.”

“Of course I wanted to be friends,” Will said. “I didn’t want to . . . lose you completely.”

Will turned away from Sonny and swiped angrily at his eyes. He hated that he couldn’t hide his emotions worth a damn.

“I thought,” Sonny started, but didn’t finish.

Will looked back at Sonny. “You thought what?”

Sonny shook his head, and Will thought he might not answer.

“I thought you decided that your life was gonna be too hectic with a new baby on the way, and . . . .”

“And, what, I wouldn’t have time for you?” Will asked incredulously.

Sonny shrugged. “I didn’t blame you, I’d told you often enough that I wasn’t ready to . . . .”

“Forgive me,” Will said, nodding. “I know, and believe me, I was grateful that you were willing to still be friends. You were, are, the only thing in my life that makes any sense.”

“I still care about you, Will.”

“I care about you, too,” Will said.

“What you said in here.” Sonny held up the card.

Will made a grab for the card, but Sonny pulled it back out of his reach. Unless Will was willing to wrestle him for it, which he wasn’t. Not yet, anyway.

“Can’t we just forget that I . . . ?”

“No,” Sonny said. “I don’t want to forget. I mean, not if you meant it.”

“Of course I meant it,” Will said. “But you don’t want . . . .”

“What if I did want?” Sonny asked.

Will’s breath caught in his throat. “Want . . . ?” He was afraid to say the word. “Me?”

“Us,” Sonny said. “I miss us. And I still love you, and I can’t imagine spending tomorrow, and the day after that, and the one after that, without you.”

“I love you, too,” Will said. “And I can’t imagine that, either. Sonny, I love you so much. Geeze!” Will turned his face away to hide the tears gathering in his eyes once more.

Sonny reached out and gently touched Will’s face, turned it back towards him. Will raised his eyes to Sonny’s. Sonny was smiling, and looking at him with such love in his eyes. Love for Will.

“Do you mean it?” Will said. “Do you really want . . . us?”

“I do mean it,” Sonny said. “I want us to try again.”

“You’re really willing to give me a second chance?”

“Us,” Sonny said. “I want to give us a second chance. Because I think we’re worth that much. If that’s what you want.”

“Yes!” Will said. “That’s, that’s what I want.”

Will’s smile was so wide he thought it might crack his face. It matched the smile on Sonny’s face. Will laughed. There was so much joy in his heart he couldn’t contain it. Sonny’s laughter joined Will’s in the otherwise silent coffee shop.

“I don’t even know why I’m laughing,” Will said, breathless from it.

“Because you’re happy,” Sonny said.

“Yeah,” Will agreed. “I am. I never thought . . . .”

Will didn’t even have to step forward, he just reached out and Sonny was there. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny, and Sonny did the same to him. Will had thought this, holding Sonny, was a boon forever lost to him. Sonny’s hair was a soft tickle against Will’s cheek. Will turned his face into Sonny’s neck and breathed in the familiar, and much missed, scent of him.

Will’s lips accidentally brushed the tender skin of Sonny’s neck, and Sonny sucked in a breath. Will pressed his lips against Sonny’s neck with intent this time, and Sonny shuddered against him. Will’s body remembered that sensation and reacted to it. He pulled back. Not embarrassed, exactly, but afraid he might be moving too fast.

“Sorry,” Will said, ducking his head. “I shouldn’t . . . .”

“Actually, you should,” Sonny said. His voice was rough, and it went straight to Will’s dick.

Will’s head came up. “I should?”

“You really should.”

Will looked at Sonny for a couple of heartbeats that seemed to stretch out forever. And then they both moved at the same time, coming together in a clash of lips and teeth. Will slid his hands into Sonny’s hair and held onto him as they kissed, both hungry for the taste of the other. Sonny reached around Will and cupped his ass, pulling him in to Sonny as Sonny pushed his own hips into Will.

Will lost his balance and took a step back to compensate. They knocked into a table before coming up against the wall. With firm support behind Will’s back now, their bodies came together hard, and Will could feel Sonny all along the length of him. Will bit Sonny’s lip as they ground their hips together, the desperation of a month of lonely nights fueling their passion. It was happening fast, almost too fast. Sonny’s mouth, and his hands, and his cock hard against Will through their clothes.

Somehow Will found the wherewithal to speak. “You have to open in about half an hour,” he reminded Sonny.

“Then we’d better make it quick,” Sonny said, his teeth sharp points along Will’s jaw that made Will tip his head back and expose his throat.

Sonny went still against him. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Will groaned. “How can you even think that?” He rocked his hips into Sonny’s. “I want this, okay?”

“Are you sure? Maybe we _should_ go slow . . . .”

Will raised Sonny’s face so he could look directly into his eyes. For a moment Will forgot what he’d been going to say. “Jesus, your eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, and I want this, I want _you_. We can do slow later, right?”

A slow smile spread across Sonny’s face. “Later?”

“If your boss’ll let you off work, I mean.”

“I think he’d see the benefit in giving me some time off,” Sonny said.

Will couldn’t keep the grin from forming on his face. “Would he?”

“Pretty sure he would,” Sonny said as he slipped a hand between their bodies and cupped Will in his palm. “Now, where were we?”

“I can’t remember,” Will gasped as Sonny squeezed him. “But I think where we’re at right now is pretty good.”

“I think you’re right,” Sonny agreed.

They were the last coherent words either them spoke for the next few minutes as Sonny captured Will’s lips with his own, and worked open the button and zip of Will’s slacks. Will whimpered when Sonny’s hand finally touched him skin to skin. He almost couldn’t believe they were doing this at all, much less in the middle of Common Grounds. He wasn’t going to be able to walk in there without remembering this moment, Sonny breathing heavily into his neck as he rubbed himself against Will, his hand hot and sure on Will’s dick.

Sonny’s teeth scraped Will’s neck, and once again Will tilted his head back, opening himself up to whatever Sonny wanted to do to him. Will meant to tell Sonny, “Do it!” but the command came out as more of a mewl. Nevertheless, Sonny understood. He closed his teeth on the tender skin of Will’s neck, the sensation going right through Will and settling in his balls. Will moaned when Sonny sucked on his neck, leaving his mark on him, and reached for Sonny’s arm, gripping it as he came apart under Sonny’s touch.

It hurt so good that Will nearly sobbed with the pleasure of it as he emptied himself into Sonny’s hand. When his body has shuddered out its final spurt of release, Will slumped into Sonny’s arms. “Do you in just a minute,” he promised, words slurring together as his own body recovered from the intense orgasm he’d just experienced.

Sonny chuckled. “Always so romantic. But there’s no need. I, I’m good.”

“You don’t want me to?” Will said, suddenly more alert.

“I . . . already did,” Sonny admitted wryly.

“Oh. Well, that’s because I’m so hot,” Will teased.

“That,” Sonny said. “And the sounds you make when I touch you.”

Will felt heat spreading over his cheeks. “I can’t control how my body reacts to you,” he said.

“I like that,” Sonny said. “It makes me feel good when you don’t hold back.”

Will smiled shyly at Sonny despite the deepening flush in his cheeks.

“Though right now I’m starting to feel really uncomfortable,” Sonny said, shifting in his jeans and pulling the material away from himself. “We should get cleaned up. I think these underwear are toast,” he said as he took Will by the hand and led him to the bathroom.

Will stumbled at those words, his brain freezing up when he imagined Sonny going commando beneath his jeans. Later, Will thought, might come much sooner than either of them had anticipated.

The End


End file.
